


Convis's Story

by WhitLighter_2007



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitLighter_2007/pseuds/WhitLighter_2007
Summary: This is my Ocs story of how he came to be and met his mate.





	Convis's Story

In a dark cave of the Pride lands lay a lion named Convis.The chains on his legs rusted and ready to break.He snarls slightly at the memory of how they came to be.He stood the chains broke away and he grins roaring out.

He took off into the woods hoping to run into those who had wronged him.He ran until he came across a mare.He stopped and sniffed at her"hello"he spoke trying not to scare her off.As the mare looked him over he did the same to her.He smelled the rain fixing to start and lead her to his cave to wait out the storm.As she laid there he kept watch over her curling close to her to keep her warm.As she sleep he wondered why she hadnt left him.He found himself falling for the sweet mare.Even though they werent the same he felt the love for her he hadnt felt in a long time.


End file.
